A prior art delivery system for delivering medical or pharmaceutical compounds is described in EP2535073 A1 and includes a first container that stores the compounds, a closure element accommodated within the first container, and an extraction unit adapted to extract the compounds automatically once the closure element has been manually penetrated. In this known system, the first container is accommodated within a second container that serves, on the one hand, as a holding means for holding an energy unit used to carry out the above-mentioned automatic function and, on the other hand, as a support means to assist the first container in maintaining the extraction unit in a well-defined positional relationship with respect to the first container. That is, in order to put into effect the above-mentioned automatic delivery function, a container-container arrangement is provided that renders the overall structure complicated and accident-sensitive.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the reliability and easy applicability of the above known system by providing a delivery system for delivering medical and pharmaceutical compounds that dispenses with the above-mentioned automatic function.